Cellophane Beauty
by TimeAsunderQ
Summary: A story about the evil of evils, the Master. Decided upon revenge, the Master takes Peri captive. What will happen to her? Read to find out!
1. Original Rage

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own the Master or Doctor Who or any of this, so don't sue me ok?  
  
Author's Note: Part 1 of. many. I have fun exploring the darker side, what can I say?  
  
Cellophane Beauty  
  
Like a shot, she was running. He was right behind her, chasing tagging lunging mauling. Turning a corner she screamed, the sound ricocheting through the alleyways while the rain pelted down. Lightning lit his ragged sneer.  
  
You thought you could get away   
  
He closed in on her as she backed into a corner, feeling the wooden planks against her bloodied back.  
  
You thought wrong   
  
A lance, a beam of solid pain struck her and she felt the ribbons of her existence coming apart at the seams.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
His head pounded, and he rubbed his temples, sipping at his Earl Grey. Why could this cycle never end? Tossing down the TCE he sat on his bed, his surroundings as dismal as he himself felt. There was no light since she had died so long ago, and he would never again let a light shine so bright. Occasionally one of his subjects would escape, or he would manage to take one of the Doctor's many companions, and that would pass the time. For a time. For time now, he would have to suffer the consequences of his evil, the bounds of which no one knew. Save he.  
  
Oh Theta, why would you not accept my offer? We could have.   
  
He cut himself off, face conforming to a steel grimace. No, no regrets, no thinking of what could have been should have been but never would have been. There could never be light again. Not in this place. So many had died he had lost count of the limitless tribes who met their doom in the halls of his TARDIS. Automated cleaners removed the blood, the ashes, all traces of his sick experiments. All in the name of science, of satan, of piece of mind.  
  
Leaving his chambers, the Time Lord known as the Master walked the halls of his TARDIS, hearing the moans of pain die down as the victims knew their master returned. Sticking his head into one room, he saw rows of cages containing all manner of man and animal. All sickly, all pale, dragging empty fists against metal bars. Soulless eyes stared back at his own. He often wondered if he had a soul. At one time he did. But it died, he thought. It had died and left him here to rot.  
  
I should kill them all. Take it, end it. But their suffering is my power. All I need is power   
  
He moved on, to another corridor, another room. This time he noted the empty manacles on the wall. The one who had gotten away, somehow. He had shown her. Watched in the alleyway as she disintegrated, a look of pure horror on her face.  
  
Loathsome creature. Now I shall have to find another one, of similar usefulness.   
  
Stalking down the sleek hallways, the Master entered his control room, rounding the console to enter new coordinates. Anywhere with humanoids would do. Anywhere but Earth that is. Stretching his fingers within his gloves, he activated the TARDIS and waited to see where he would come out. The Doctor had greatly decreased the efficiency and mobility of his time- ship over the few times the two had encountered. That.. That gave him an idea.  
  
Right from under his nose.. Back in time, simply take her.   
  
His thoughts trailed off as the wave of mania struck him. The Master leaned back and laughed, loudly and sinisterly. Deep inside the TARDIS, his creatures cringed in morbid fear of the source of that laugh. Anything that delighted their Master would be a horror to them all. 


	2. Yellow Brick Wall

Author's Note: Took me long enough. I had to rewrite as it was too dark to submit the first time round. This is the ... neutered.... version. Enjoy. Please Read and Review! PS-I don't own anyone or anything except my own person.  
  
Chapter 2: Yellow Brick Wall  
  
oO Sticks and stones may break my bones but. Oo *CRUNCH* as the arm twisted at an unnatural angle.  
  
"Now, where might the girl be?"  
  
Nothing answered, the man but whimpers, glancing round the bare room for any sign of help. Clenching the man's face in his gloved hand, he leaned in closer, locking eyes with the simpering human. "You... will... obey... me! I am the Master!"  
  
It struck him, all of a sudden, the hilarity of the moment. This man was stronger, faster, than anyone he had ever met. Fierce and hard, but the man. this Master, was wearing the softest velvet he had seen a suit made of. Such contrast... *CRUNCH* and a howl; he had lost the use of another limb.  
  
"The..... girl..... she's, she's gone, long since. Left with her friend days hence."  
  
Those eyes. Closing in on his mind. Darkness encroached all around him and the pain went away momentarily as that black silken voice echoed through his skull. "What friend, and where did they go?"  
  
He smiled vacantly. "The Doctor.... Left with the Doctor..... and they went someplace to relax. The... Eye of Orion he said."  
  
oO I'll get her. I will find her and take her from him and show her what true pain is. I will bask in her misery and anguish and the Doctor himself will fall to his knees and bow his head in shame. Oo  
  
The Master found himself basking in that remarkably sensual feeling of total evil that washed over him. It was an odd power, evil. The more one acknowledged it, the more one needed it, until..... The Master was born.  
  
"You have done well my slave. Now you will get your reward."  
  
The man below him, with two broken limbs dangling precariously, grinned stupidly. "Reward, Master?"  
  
"Yesssssssss, you get a reward." Grasping the man's face in his hands, he jerked his skull roughly and the man immediately dropped, dead, the light in his eyes put out.  
  
He stood up and wiped his gloves on his coat tails. oO Fool. Now to business.. Oo  
  
The man's body was quickly disposed of, and the coordinates set for the Eye of Orion. As the Master rounded his console making final check of the course, he could not wipe the disturbing smile from his face.  
  
oO All this time I've waited. All this time I've wasted. It's all because of him. Taking over the universe was never easy due to his intervention but now I've found I'm going about it all wrong. Oo The Master cackled, cracking his knuckles in expectation. oO Yes, instead of trying to go around the Doctor, I shall defeat him in the worst possible way, then move on to conquest. Oo  
  
From a concealed pocket, he produced a small photograph, one that should have fit into a wallet, but instead was worn and torn from overuse. oO The Time Lord himself is beyond my reach, but she.. she is his weakness. The Doctor has one major weakness. That is, he travels with a companion. Oo  
  
The picture of Peri Brown was safely tucked back into his coat pocket.  
  
oO Yes, she is his weakness. Oo  
  
He laughed once more, checking the ETA of his TARDIS to the Eye of Orion. The screen read 14 standard minutes. He checked the shackles on the walls, fingering their chains lovingly, imagining the earth-shaking screams he would produce with them in such a short time.  
  
oO She is his weakness and I myself and coming for her. Oo  
  
Author's Note: Well, now to neuter chapter 3! o_O Again, please R&R! 


	3. Slave Song

Author's Note: Mmmmmmm, changing course a bit. I've refocused my aim but it'll take me another chapter or so to get there. Plus, this is a long chapter compared to the other two. Hang with me though please! PS Information about the Eye of Orion was taken from the Five Doctors.  
  
Chapter 3: Slave Song  
  
All through the night they listened to him cackle. They listened to him laugh and waited for him to come back. Their cells stayed filthy as the cleaning bot came only so often. The nameless woman had been destroyed, and now their Master set out to find another pretty. Another suitable slave, perhaps another for experimentation. But this was different. There was a different evil lurking in the hallways. They, the slaves, knew that this time was different. This time the girl had a name. The slaves reeled back in their cells every time he came in. Their Master killed one of them, the half-Tark man for looking at him strangely. But through all of this he smiled.  
  
"Do you know who is coming to visit?" he asked congenially.  
  
They all shook their heads, those who spoke English.  
  
"A very good friend of mine. I know she'll be ever-so-pleased to meet you all. Peri Brown is coming to stay for................. a time................... So you must be on your best behavior." His smile faded to a wicked smirk. "Or I'll simply have to perform those last experiments or......... get rid of you all............."  
  
Whimpers were cast all around the room. The glaring increased. But they all felt sorry for this Peri Brown. Everyone knew that she could not fathom what lie ahead for her.  
  
Time Warp  
  
With a light groaning noise, the Master's TARDIS materialized in the Eye of Orion. The doors opened and he stepped out to greet warm air and grass- covered hills. The sky was royal blue and cloudless though there was a small breeze rippling the taller vegetation. Swiftly pocketing his TCE, the Master looked around 180 degrees and set off to find his prey.  
  
{{ I do so hope she will not struggle. I sincerely feel that a conflict with the Doctor would be best left for later............ On my terms. }}  
  
He stifled a laugh as he stalked along, his black coat-tails flapping behind him, his raven hair ruffled by the ever-present light wind. Even the constant shower of positrons could not lighten his soul. Though his mood was quite congenial at the moment...........  
  
{{ I am ready to take my revenge upon him, through her. Now where could they be? }}  
  
He registered that there was a small stream nearby, and began to follow the water sounds to their source. After a few minutes brisk walk, he located the trickling stream and crouched down, listening.  
  
"Wow! This really is great Doctor!"  
  
"I know Peri, I know. See now, I did find a nice place for us to go on holiday!"  
  
"Yeah, now let's set up our blankets here." There was a pause. "When did you say the comet showers would begin?"  
  
"Oh, a few hours from now. We've got plenty of time if you would like to go exploring. Nothing here that can harm you, and plenty of interesting plants for your botany project."  
  
"Thanks, would you like to come with me?"  
  
Another pause. "Ah, no thank you, I think I'll take a bit of a nap here. Plant life never much interested me."  
  
"Oh, suit yourself Doctor, I'll be back in about 3 hours. Then we can make supper, and watch the stars go by."  
  
"That would be excellent. Good day Peri!"  
  
"Have a nice nap Doctor!"  
  
There were sounds of rustling and mumbling as blankets were obviously set down and the Doctor made himself comfortable. Mere minutes later there was nothing but silence.  
  
The Master retreated from his hiding place and scanned the tranquil countryside. There! A flash of pink and blue stood out against the green of the land. He quickly rounded the hill and moved silently towards her. She leaned over to pick up a leaf.  
  
"A seven-point leaf, how strange. And no discernable connection to a main root system........." Peri cradled it in her hand, and prepared to stow it in her pouch, taking out a pad of paper and a pen to write her notes in. Addressing the leaf, "Well, where did you come from little leaf?" Peri looked skyward and to and fro, trying to find the source of the strange leaf.  
  
She, however, did not look behind her as the Master crept up from behind a tree. From his pocket he withdrew the TCE. In one fell swoop he grabbed Peri around the waist with one hand, planting the TCE firmly against her side, and the other hand clamped around her mouth. As she opened it to scream, she only let out a muffled cry against the leather of his gloves. Like a constrictor he curled around her, whispering into her ear.  
  
"It is quite useless to scream Ms. Brown, the Doctor is quite a distance away and very much asleep. You are now my prisoner. If you try to escape I will be forced to use my Tissue Compression Eliminator on you and leave your shrunken body for the Doctor to find at his leisure."  
  
Terrified, she writhed for a moment, then stilled as his words took effect.  
  
"Good girl. Now, to my TARDIS. Quickly and quietly. I take it you'll give me no more trouble?"  
  
Peri nodded slightly, as much as she could in his iron grip.  
  
The grip suddenly loosened and she was walked over a hill and to the Master's TARDIS, cleverly disguised as another tree. She could not help but muse about how useful the chameleon circuit, when working, would be to the Doctor.  
  
{{ Oh Doctor, how am I going to get out of this one? }} Peri thought as she was shoved through the door, the Master still intrusively right behind her. The doors were quickly closed, a few switches flipped, and the TARDIS was in motion, the silver and black time rotor moving up and down. Peri hugged her arms to herself though it was not cold.  
  
"Now my child, you may be wondering why I have gone through all the trouble to capture you."  
  
"I--- I----"  
  
"Well." He locked his obsidian eyes on hers. "I went through the trouble because I have quite a surprise for you."  
  
"A....... surprise.......?" She gulped, trying to tear her eyes away from the Master's.  
  
"Yeeesssssssss," his voice deepened, echoing absurdly through the room. "I hope you like it...................." 


	4. Dirty Deeds, Done Dirt Cheap

Author's Note: I'm continuing for the time being (hope you're happy Drox! ). The title of this chapter is an amusing AC/DC song. Additionally, sorry this chapter was so long in the making. I wrote half of it a long time ago, forgot about the story, and recently rediscovered it. Please read and review!  
  
Chapter 4: Dirty Deeds, Done Dirt Cheap  
  
Peri awoke to find herself chained to the wall. The fear in the pit of her stomach knotted up after she tried to pull away from her cuffs, to no avail. Like a frightened rabbit she examined every corner of the room for any signs of the Master, any signs of possible escape. The Doctor had taught her well in her time with him. The only things she could find to use as a weapon were her own two feet.  
  
{{If only I could get him in range......... then BLAM and I'd have him doubled over before------}} Her mind clicked over. {{Before what? That would only make him mad and then..........}} She cut herself off before she could finish that train of thought. Peri could only imagine the horrible things he had in store for her.  
  
Whistling interrupted her internal conversation. The Master sounded jovial, all things considered. He got what he wanted, and now it was time to have fun!  
  
With considerable flair, the Master swept into the console room, checking the coordinates and their progress, eyeing Peri every so often. She had trouble reading the look in his eyes. It went the full range of emotion, from exquisite enjoyment to lust to absolute wickedness.  
  
{{ But never hate. He doesn't hate me. Well there's something. }} After another few minutes in silence she had to wonder why he was not speaking to her, or even regarding her with one bit of interest.  
  
"You may wonder why I have not killed you yet Ms. Brown."  
  
Peri didn't move at all, but regarded him with a calm stare as he finally settled against the edge of the console, looking at her.  
  
"I have not killed you yet because I do not intend to kill you. I intend to make you pay for every indignity the Doctor has ever bestowed upon me."  
  
{{ Oh never mind. He does hate me, but not directly. Not yet...... }}  
  
She started to protest. "But I wasn't even around for most of those......... indignities. And don't you think you brought them upon yourself with your... your harebrained schemes to take over the universe!?!?"  
  
He gave her a look to kill and turned away slightly, rubbing his beard with one gloved hand. "No actually, I don't think I brought them upon myself. And, even though you may not have been around, you are his weakness. He always has had a weakness for his traveling companions, and now I intend to use it to crush him utterly." Through all of this his manic smile had gotten wider and wider from imagining the look on the Doctor's face as his companion-child was returned to him in permanent shock, mind-damaged and beaten.  
  
Peri knew this smile was not out of goodwill towards her, and she shrank back to the wall without comment. The cold wall gave her goose bumps on her bare skin. These goose bumps multiplied the closer he got to her. She looked away from his face to avoid being hypnotized again.  
  
"Do not be afraid child, you have nothing to fear from me." He reached out and clasped her chin in one of his hands, wrenching her head to face him. "The only thing you have to fear is yourself. For though I will punish you, I will punish you with your own worst imaginations......... things that you yourself created."  
  
A thousand fractions of images crossed through her mind and Peri bit her lip to keep from expressing her anguish.  
  
After another brief glare from the Master, he stepped away from her, satisfied. Almost flippantly, he queried "Ready to begin?"  
  
In a few confident strides he crossed the console room, pressing a few buttons on the far wall, which opened many built-in storage compartments. As each cabinet swung or flipped open, Peri swallowed convulsively. Each one contained an array of ... devices. Flails, paddles, needles, hooks, knives, hypnotizing equipment, and all manner of electrical shocking implements were laid out.  
  
{{ Ready to be used on me, }} Peri thought gravely.  
  
The Master ran his gloved hands lovingly over each piece, weighing how to begin the systematic destruction of the girl before him. Drugging would be too simple. Pure mind-play too subtle. A good mix of physical and mental pain would need to be found. Strong enough to destroy her self, but not brutal enough to kill her. {{ No, I definitely want a nice surprise for the good Doctor. I want her alive. Painfully, vacantly alive. }} A wide smile crept onto his face as his right hand settled on a leather riding crop. {{ Perfect. I will begin with conditioning, just as I do all my... pets. }}  
  
Lifting the riding crop, the Master quickly advanced on Peri, lashing out multiple times before she had a chance to make noise. She writhed, unsuccessfully trying to pull away from the blows. He stopped long enough for her to scream but Peri surprised the harsh Time Lord. Head held high, she simply clenched her jaw and stared at him, letting tears of shock and pain fall silently.  
  
Unfortunately this only infuriated the Master and he redoubled his efforts, leaving bloodied streaks all over her. The only sound she made was a slight whimper when he landed a strike directly across her face.  
  
Stalking back over to his table of "options," the Master picked up an electroshock device. From across the room he fired it at her, the tazer- prongs sticking in her abdomen. A split second after impact a steady stream of electricity poured through the wires, causing her to arch violently, mouth agape in a silent scream. Turning it off, the Master laughed, ripping the leads from her and once again taking her face in his hands.  
  
He looked at her, covered in blood, sweat, and tears and knew it was time for phase two. "Oh my dear Peri, my dear," he chanted, gently brushing her hair away from her face, "all your resistance will come to nothing because, in the end, he's not here to save you! The Doctor will never find you and you... you only have me to keep you alive."  
  
As he leaned in closer, she closed her eyes, only feeling his breath and his hands caressing her features. The Master's voice dropped and he whispered seductively into her ear. "I am the Master. You will obey me."  
  
Hands firmly around her neck, he spoke louder. "I am the Master. You will obey me."  
  
He pulled away. "Open your eyes my girl. Look at me. Do as I say!" Her reddened eyes fluttered open against her will. "Look at me! I am the Master! You will obey me!"  
  
Peri shook her head. "No..." she whispered, then louder "No!"  
  
Defenses weakened by pain and loss of blood, she found herself wide open to his manipulations. His laughing face loomed in her vision, completely filling the edges of her mind. Suddenly, all she knew was the Master; all she could feel were his slick gloves pressing into her skin, and his spiced cologne was all she could smell. Darkness followed him, claiming her hopes and dreams, her faith in rescue, her confidence in her sanity. Mercifully, all went black and even the faintest sounds were silenced.  
  
Then the Nightmare began.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Please review! It's dark but the Master is an evil evil man! (That's why I like him!) Oh yeah, I do like Peri too so it's okay, this is not one of those "Torture the Companion you Least Like" fics. Otherwise Adric would have been roasting over a spit by now 


End file.
